


Please don't go

by Mandalore22



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalore22/pseuds/Mandalore22
Summary: A story that Freedom Guard that he had planned before he died, I decide post this to let you readers know what he was planning for his Warcraft\Halo story. Be sure leave you're respects to Freedom Guard, though he may be gone, he left all of us his legacy.
Relationships: Master Chief/Night elf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Please don't go

A/N: Hey everyone, am back. I was going through my Docs when I came across one Doc that Freedom Guard send me about his future plans for his Halo/Warcraft story before he died. I decide let everyone see of what would have happened if his Night Elf character, Kaelyn would have end up with Master Chief in the end of the story. It.. makes me sad really, Freedom Guard told me lot of his ideas over the years, to see lot of them go away, it's heart breaking.

Anyway, I do not own any rights to this, this is all Freedom Guard's work, be sure leave reviews and you're respects to Freedom Guard, one of our very best, may he never be forgotten. I don't own Warcraft or Halo.  
________________________________

Kaelyn walked through the Dawn and was currently heading into what she guessed was a converted gym. The Spartan was currently there and was no doubt getting some exercise done to keep himself in shape. Sure enough, the Night Elf was able to see the Spartan and he was bare of his MJOLNIR Mark VI and was wearing only some simple clothes while lifting some weights. The Spartan was apparently deep in focus on his weight training that he ignored the female Night Elf Archer and Sentinel as she decided to look at him.

It had been nearly four years since he had come to their world and in that span of time…things had changed a great deal. The Lich King was no more and Kil'Jaeden was beaten back and the Spartan as well as the others had done it alongside many other heroes who were willing to face the two villains in combat. She couldn't help but feel some level of amazement at how so many things had happened to her, she had never thought she would take part in so many events in her life, all of it was different from what she had expected to do when being a Sentinel.

And for her, something else had also changed as she looked at the Spartan who continued to train himself to keep in excellent mental and physical shape. He had already done so much and yet he seemed to be utterly relaxed about it. The leaders of the Alliance and even the Horde were more than happy to give him recognition and rewards as he had managed to help them in many ways in the campaigns that happened against both the Lich King and Kil'Jaeden. There were naturally those on either side who were not too pleased with him and had wanted more. But to her amazement and respect, the man did not budge or bow down to anyone, and there were just as many people in the two sides that respected that stance so they worked to let him do so.

Tyrande herself had provided a gift to John which was a specially made bow from the finest metals and wood that she could have brought in. The bow was able to function like any bow in the arsenals of the Sentinels and for that he was happy as it would be useful to him once he had some practice.

It was not long before he was back in the Dawn and taking a much needed rest and so far, they were the only ones in the ship right now. The others were either resting or had other matters to deal with and therefore were not around. This was good to Kaelyn's mind as she took the time to look at the Spartan once again.

That did not escape the attention of the Spartan for long as he stopped and faced Kaelyn.

"What's the problem?"

The female Night Elf was shaken out of her observation of him by that statement and managed to recover herself and spoke to him

"I was…deep in thought, about all that has happened to all of us thus far."

"I see. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, I am happy that we have stopped the Burning Crusade and then the Lich King, but I am wondering what is going to be next. I cannot help but feel that there is more to come."

John nodded a bit and spoke once more.

"Good to know, anyway, the Huragok are working nonstop and with the new supplies, the ship will be ready in a number of months, plus the data they have implanted will help."

Kaelyn gave a sad look, she knew what it meant very well as most others would have no clue at all with the marked exception of Jaina and Erin. John was going home, his ship would soon be fully operational and he would bid this world goodbye. She knew he had a duty to his people and he was not the kind of person who would abandon that duty for anything as it would be a crime to the things and people he had sworn his life and loyalty to.

In a different time, she would have admired that level of dedication, but now it meant that she was never going to see him again. She had long since felt that her lustful attraction had matured into honest love for the man, she loved and desired him with every breath she took and she wanted him to stay. The Night Elf knew that her desire was foolish and she was asking the impossible from him, he had given up so much to defend his realm's humanity to cast it all aside.

But she could not deny it…even if it was still a long way from now, she knew in her heart that he was not going to stay at all with her. And now she wanted to cry, even though every fiber of her being was telling her not to do it in front of him.

John sensed the emotions rolling off Kaelyn and even though he could not identify what was the reason for her reactions, he could sense that she was in turmoil. She looked at her carefully, hoping that she was not hiding some manner of wound from him. And after seeing that she had none thus far, he began to suspect that the turmoil was from something else entirely.

He got up and faced her and she looked at him, he could now see the tears near her eyes, and the sight of the tough and brave Night Elf woman in tears tugged at his heart strings and emotions, even though he did not show it. He however decided to get to the bottom of this matter and find out just what was going on with Kaelyn.

"What's wrong?"

Kaelyn said nothing at first but she decided to look at him, she was not going to break down and cry! She was not some simple woman who broke down like this! She was a proud Sentinel and she was going to stay true to herself.

"I…wish you would not go."

"Why are you saying that?"

"I…don't want you to go…"

John was not sure what was going on here, but there was a part of him that was trying to say that he did know. Kaelyn wanted him to stay with her, she wanted him to remain here on Azeroth and not go back to the UNSC.

Part of his mind screamed at him to ignore her, he had a duty to the UNSC and he must not allow her to make him change his mind. How many times did he court death to defend the people of his universe? How many times, did he suffer wounds that would last for more than one human's lifetime? How many friends did he lose in the fight to defend Humanity? Too damned many, that's what! He had a mission and a duty to the UNSC, which has not changed; to throw it all away was like betraying ALL of them who died to defend mankind.

Another part of him spoke otherwise, the war was over and humanity in his reality would rebuild and recover. There was no guarantee that even with the Huragok rebuilding the Dawn that he could go back to the UNSC. Crossing dimensions to another universe was something that would be very draining. He could very well be wandering space for the rest of his life and still not find a way home. Apart from that…he had grown attacked to this world in one manner or another, the people were different, no matter the race, and he found a chance to have measures of peace here and at least Humanity was not in true danger here.

But another part of him added that he had grown…attached to not just the people, but to others and one such person was Kaelyn. He had grown attached to her, she was vibrant, strong, brave, skilled, yet showed a compassionate side, innocence, and something…that tugged at him. She had lost a lot in her years growing up and yet was willing to take the pain to protect her people with every fiber of her being and the blood in her body.

In a way, they were alike…ironic that she was by all rights an alien and he was not.

"Kaelyn…I don't belong here."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't belong here…this…world is not mine, I hardly fit in…anywhere in this world and among the people."

"You can try…to belong here, many of us in the Alliance would welcome you, even the Horde would welcome you. You have done a number of things for both sides and they recognize it!"

Kaelyn felt her emotions go a bit higher as her voice rose, she tried to control it but it was not easy. The proximity between them played heavily on her state of mind and no matter how had she was trying to control her thoughts and focus, it was not working as well as she had hoped.

"You deserve to be here with people who see you as a hero without any restrain or reservation, you ARE a hero."

John mentally wished he had more experience with this sort of thing, but with Cortana busy and no way to speak to her, he was obviously on his own.

"Kaelyn…I cannot stay here, it was never my intention to stay here forever. I have a duty to my people and my duty is to defend them from all threats Kaelyn. Threats from the inside and outside, the war between the UNSC and the Covenant…and the Flood is over, but I can't turn my back on them…I can't do that. If I do, then I betrayed them and all of my friends and comrades who died fighting to defend the UNSC. That is a betrayal that I cannot ever do, I will not let everything that I have fought and bled for be for nothing."

Kaelyn began to sob a bit at this and then a thought came to her…it was so strange, and it felt wrong to some degree, but right now she could not care.

"Then…if you must go back… take me with you."

THAT floored John as he gazed at Kaelyn, his look showed utter shock and disbelief…easy enough to understand since what Kaelyn was asking was totally something he had not expected. The implications of her statement were not lost to John as he knew that if she did go with him, she would be leaving everything and everyone familiar to her behind, and go into another universe entirely.

"Kaelyn, you can't possibly be serious."

The Night Elf looked at him right in the eyes and spoke seriously.

"I am serious, if you do not wish to stay, then at least let me come with you."

John could not help himself as he tried to make sense of what Kaelyn had asked, he already could easily see the complications that this would bring to her as well as him. And he was not sure that Kaelyn had thought this all through, she was leaving all she knew behind for him, going away with possibly no chance of coming back to her world. He was not sure that she would be able to handle it and also he had no idea if her body, as strong as it was, would handle the rigors of space travel even though she had already gone with him to see her world when he had those satellites deployed in space. There was the fact that he had no idea how her body would also react to being in cryo-stasis and even if she had a very long life span as her people did, it was no guarantee that she would handle it.

There was also the fact that IF he took her with him, how would she be received by the UNSC? They would want to know everything about her and her people, but not in the way the Alliance here might. While some would have noble intentions and some less than noble but harmless intentions considering how her fellow women looked, he doubted that it would be that simple. ONI might very well try to capture her and interrogate her if they felt she was a threat, or even dissect her alive or dead. He should know, when they left Alpha Halo behind, and he learned of Johnson's Boren Syndrome from Dr. Halsey, he was ready to give the medical data to try and find a cure, he was ready to sacrifice his friend for the survival of mankind, but thankfully it never came to that, and Johnson, to his last moments proved a true hero and doing what he did to protect Johnson was worth it all. The idea of letting the spooks of ONI doing those things to Kaelyn and him doing nothing to either stop it, or allowing it filled him with a great measure of disgust and self loathing, things he had not ever felt before in his whole life as a Spartan II Commando.

That was more than enough to convince him to try and make Kaelyn rethink that idea.

"You cannot come with me Kaelyn."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, you would not fit in, many people would wonder who you are and what you are, where did you come from. Or are you a threat to them and the UNSC. After what happened to the UNSC, they will not take kindly to beings that they do not know"

"I don't care, I will go with you if you decide not to stay here."

"Kaelyn, be reasonable."

"I…can't be reasonable over this John, I can't. Had I not known you or understood you as much as I have now, I would have never hesitated to let you go. But now, after all we have been through together and more besides, I can't do that, I won't do that, if you cannot stay here, then I cannot stay here either."

"But this is your home, you're people need you."

"I know…but…but I can't let you go, so if you will not stay, then I will go with you, and be damned the consequences."

John decided to try a different route, and maybe find out just what was the reason that Kaelyn was acting like this, though he had SOME idea. Cortana had teased him a number of times that Kaelyn liked him a LOT and while he acted like he was not aware of it, he was indeed aware. Despite the augmentations and the things he had done and seen, he was still human and he could see the beauty that Kaelyn had in her, both on the outside and inside. And truth be told, looking at her had begun to affect him in ways that he understood in the…practical sense, but never felt was needed. Love was…a concept that was not unknown to him but he had not fully understood until recently, yet he wanted to know if this was mutual. He was no expert on it at all, but he understood some of the concepts and the reasons behind it and decided to find out if Kaelyn felt the same way about him.

"Let's say I decided to stay here in Azeroth…what then?"

Kaelyn looked at him and he could see….hopefulness there, and he waited for her to speak her mind. And she did not disappoint him at all as she spoke seriously.

"Then I would be happy and so would the others, we would do what we can to make you live a good life here where you can do some good for everyone."

Before Kaelyn could continue, John decided to stop her gently by placing his finger on her lips to stop her from talking and he spoke after a moment of silence once she was looking right at him.

"Are you sure that what you've said is the truth?"

"It…is."

"Kaelyn, I know when I am being lied to, and you are lying to me. I want to know why YOU want me to stay here. I want to hear from you why you want me to stay so badly."

"I want…I want you to stay here…with…"

"You want me to stay…with you right? Tell me why you want me to stay here with YOU? I need to hear it from your lips Kaelyn."

Kaelyn swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at the Spartan in the face, he deserved to know the truth about her feelings now. She might never work the courage to say those words ever again if she looked away now. She gathered her thoughts and silently prayed to Elune for the strength she would need to finally speak her desire to him, there was no time to play like it was anything else.

"I want you to stay with me…because I love you."

That might not have sounded like a lot to most people, but to John it hit him like a bullet to the stomach. He looked at Kaelyn's eyes and saw there that she was not joking in the slightest. She loved him and desired him, he could not see anything else in her eyes, and it proved that Cortana's teasing about him being the object of affection by the Night Elf woman. He had tried to make sense of it at first and thought that it was a passing thing. But now he was not very sure of it being a passing thing for her, and that left him unable to utter a word for a moment or two, until he managed to get his wits together and spoke.

"You love me?"

"Yes…I do, it may sound strange to man like you John, for a woman like me, who by all rights in you're world is an alien to love you…but I do love you. I will admit that at first it was simple…lustful attraction, but after everything I learned about you, how many times you stood alongside us…and even bled for us without any hesitation or regret, the feelings that I have towards you have changed. I love you and I feel deeply that I…will not find anyone else."

John was silent as he moved his fingers away from her lips and gently touched her cheek, making Kaelyn moan gently in contentment and finally a tear rolled down her cheek to his hand. The sight of her like that tugged at him in a way that felt both unfamiliar yet right at the same time and he had to resist the urge to kiss her cheek at that moment. The Spartan had to be objective for a moment more. He was a human and she was a Night Elf, and in truth, he was more than a man and that made him an alien as well, at least compared to the humans of this world. There would be many things there that would beset something like this and Fandral would be furious as well and who knows how other like minded Night Elves would see this.

So he had to know just how far Kaelyn was going to go with this.

"Kaelyn…I am a man, or rather more than a man, I am not born of this world, I have no ties to anyone in either continent in either name or blood. I am from another world and reality that is so different from what you know that I am as much an alien to you as you are to me. What I know will never be comprehensible to you and the same can be said for what you know to me. And I have no doubt that many would try to consider…our…relationship wrong. And there is no telling if I can truly find a place here in this world or when. Do you really feel that you can love me if you know this?"

Kaelyn looked at him and decided to let it all out as she reached out to him and then spoke as she leaned forward.

"I can show you."

John could not reply as Kaelyn finally kissed him, the contact between her lips and his caught him off guard and at that moment, he did not know what to do or say. It was like every sense in his body suddenly went dead from the contact of her lips on his own. That was further increased when she moved to press her body on his own body. The contact was somehow able to wake up his senses in a moment and in that same moment, a LOT of information hit him.

He felt her warmth through her dress, the feel of her well muscled but lithe and curvaceous form, the pressing of her well formed bust on his chest, the smell of her hair and skin assailing his nose, the sight of her skin beginning to tinge in the way that would tell him that she was blushing. And it was not just those feelings assailing him, his own body was sending waves of information to him right now.

He felt his heart beat faster now, his body beginning to tense and grow in warmth, sensations running through every nerve he had. His body began to allow become more sensitive and alert, he felt a wave of blood flowing through him along with bursts of awareness. The urge to remove his clothing began to worm it's way into his brain along with the desire to remove Kaelyn's dress as well. The desire became so overpowering that he had no idea what to do or say.

Kaelyn moved back and saw that her actions indeed had an effect on the man and it made her feel very happy, but she kept her cool despite how hard it was for her do so. She knew that she had to do it carefully as to not discomfort the man she loved, she had one chance to do this right and she was not going to let it all go wrong.

"I want to show you how much I love you John, I want to show you that I accept you for all that you are and what you are, regardless of how others would think about it. I am a grown woman and I am quite willing to accept the results of my decisions, good or ill, sweet or bitter. And I want you to accept me and my desire to be with you, to live by your side if you decide to stay or go."

"Please…let me show you just how much I love and desire you, right here, and right now."

John was totally silent for a moment and Kaelyn thought that she had gone too far and feared the worst, and she felt a pain there in her heart. She briefly thought to move away and apologize for this and try to salvage the situation, but that was taken from her as John moved towards her. She had no time to speak as she moved back into the wall, she looked at John and waited for what he would do, expecting the worst. But her fears were gone along with the pain as John kissed her right back.

Granted it was a clumsy kiss, but the fact that he was kissing her of his own free will made her heart beat even faster. His hands moved to touch her face and she moved to do the same, cupping his face in her hands. The kiss lasted for a moment or so, but that was enough to ignite the fires in her body and mind, and it seemed that the same could be said for John.

John looked at Kaelyn and spoke deeply, a tone that was showing the effects of the kiss as his speech became deep and husky in a way that sent shivers up and down her spine, very wonderful shivers.

"Are you sure? You might regret this Kaelyn."

"I would regret it even more if you say no, I will never have the courage to ever do this again."

John saw the truth in her eyes and he decided that for once, he was not going to be a Spartan II Commando, he was going to be a man, a man who was with a woman who he had feelings for and who wanted to be with him in every sense of the word. He might not know HOW to be with a woman, but he was always a quick study, he'll figure it out when he got there, consequences be damned…for this one night.

"All right, for one night, we'll work it out afterwards. But I do not think this is a good place."

Kaelyn silently nodded as he quickly yet gently guided her to the room that he used for his personal sleeping space. She did not hesitate to follow him through the chambers of the Dawn as she felt her body become very eager for what was to come thins night. As soon as they arrived at the room, they entered and John turned to bring her close and without hesitation she lopped her arms around his neck to kiss him once more, and this time, he was more than willing to respond in kind as he kissed her back.

One thing was certain…this night was going to be very important for the two of them.

…

Lemon time…

…

"Mmmm!"

Kaelyn could not help but moan out deeply as she was now kissing the Spartan as the two of them were now in the room where he was sleeping in. The female Night Elf could not help but feel her body become a bit hotter, and the heat seemed to grow even more as she began to run her hands on the Spartan's body. The feel of his form was good and Kaelyn had to admit that this was becoming something of an addiction for her.

But this was the kind of addiction that in every sense was welcome to her.

She moved her hands to the waist band of his shirt and tried to remove it but the Spartan was not going to let her do that without some resistance. She moaned as she realized that he was not going to let her remove his shirt that easily but decided not to rush it, she respected and admired the man too much to rush this moment. The Night Elf could not help herself as she felt her heart beat even more and her body became hotter. She also felt the Spartan's hands begin to move on her own body as well and she was happy that she had decided to wear a simple dress instead of her usual military garb which would have been harder to remove with the armor on.

As for John, the feelings he was experiencing at this moment as he continued to kiss Kaelyn seemed to grow hotter by the second as he began to touch her body. He had no idea why but there seemed to be a part of him that was familiar with what he had to do. Like all Spartans, he had received a full and formal education and the act of co-gender procreation was included, along with all the data regarding the stimulus that came with it. But he now realized that feeling it for one's self was a completely different thing.

He touched her body slowly trying to get used to the feel of Kaelyn's warm and smooth skin while feeling the faint scars there that showed that despite her gorgeous and curvaceous form, she was not a delicate flower. He could feel the hard muscles underneath her deep purple skin and found them to be very well formed and attractive.

It was not long before the two parted from one another and the results of their deep kissing was obvious to the two of them. John couldn't help but notice a deep purple blush on Kaelyn's face that seemed to make her look even more attractive. Her eyes glowed a bit more and he could not help but find that attractive in some way. The Spartan decided to move his hands to her face and caressed the Night Elf's face, he was careful not to harm her while doing so since he was stronger than most, but Kaelyn seemed to enjoy his actions and he couldn't help but smile at her actions as well. He then moved back to her body and soon he began to feel her body react to his actions. He could feel every shiver that ran through her toned and muscled form and he could also feel the body heat coming from her.

He then decided to take the initiative and kissed Kaelyn once more and she was more than willing to kiss him again, the only difference was that she was a lot more passionate about it. He didn't know how to react to that but he was quick on the uptake as he reacted as well. Both of them moaned as their tongues danced with one another and the feelings this unleashed in him were new and utterly different.

It was not long before they decided to remove their clothes and it was John who decided to go first. He removed his shoes and his socks, that way he would not have to waste time removing the rest of his clothes. Once those were out of the way he moved to getting his pants off and then his shirt and the only thing that he had on him at this point was his military issued boxers which was plain gray as well. He decided to remove that as well since that would be something that Kaelyn would like and when he was finally naked, he waited for the reaction from the Night Elf.

He did not have to wait long as Kaelyn gasped and spoke out to him.

"By Elune…"

Kaelyn could not help but look at the Spartan's form in utter awe as well as increasing arousal, and she had good reason for such a reaction. The Spartan's fully naked form looked beautiful to her as there was no sign of fat anywhere on his body. The scars were there but she paid them no mind as the way he looked was utterly perfect in her eyes. The female Night Elf enjoyed it as she moved her hands to his form, feeling the iron hard muscle there underneath the pale but healthy skin.

She felt the scars that were there on him and could not help but feel a measure of sadness in the way they felt to her. Some were smooth, others were jagged, all in all, the scars were enough to tell her the kind of life that he had led for a very long time, a life of pain and suffering, yet he never broke and carried on fighting. And he did it to make sure that others would not have to live in fear and terror when their enemies came for them.

Her gaze moved down and she decided to not hesitate as she moved to remove his pants, she was happy that he did nothing to stop her from doing this to him and soon the clothing was down. She looked imploringly at John and he merely gave a slight nod and she took that as a good answer and quickly removed the clothing. The Night Elf could not help moan out deeply at the sight of her lover's sex.

"Ooooohhhh."

Kaelyn's comment was very much the only word she could utter as she looked at her lover's now fully exposed sex.

John's cock was slowly beginning to react to her and even though it was not fully erect, she could not help but be amazed as it was at least five in length. The idea of what it would feel like inside of her was more than enough to excite the Night Elf woman as she blushed deeply and directed her gaze to John and could not help but move back to look at him from head to toe…and it was a sight that she enjoyed immensely.

But she decided that now would be the perfect time for her to make her move, she reached to the straps that held her dress together and looked at John. She blushed deeply at what she was about to do before him and could not help but feel more alive than ever. She could not help but offer a dual prayer to Elune, the first prayer was for thanks for giving her the courage to make it this far, and the second for strength for what was to come.

She moved her hands to the straps and gently removed them, allowing her dress to fall down into a pool of cloth, and revealing herself to John. She felt her body become hotter as she felt his eyes on her and she looked at him to see his reaction to seeing her like this.

…

John could not help himself as he admired the way that Kaelyn looked like this without a single stitch of clothing covering her form. He could tell that she was very embarrassed but also eager to see how she would look to his eyes. And he could only look on, taking in every detail of the Night Elf's now fully exposed form.

Her hair was now loose and not held back by anything and looked like long tresses of forest green and gave her a very exotic look. Kelly once dyed her hair blue as either a sign of individuality or rebellion or possibly both, but Kaelyn's hair was undeniably in that shade and he could not help but recall how it looked when she had decided to loosen it. Her face was perfectly formed without a single flaw and her tribal colors on her face added a very exotic quality to her beauty. Her purple skin was darker in shade now, a sign that she was blushing very deeply before him.

His gaze moved lower to see her well formed, muscled, and toned purple skinned body, resting on her more than ample breasts which were full and firm and moving with each breath that she was taking in. She however took her breath in slowly, no doubt to make sure that he was able to see every movement of her breasts. Her nipples which were in a darker shade of purple were already hard and aroused, they held his attention as he could not help but look at the way they were and moved. The urge to touch them and more filled his brain and it was taking a good portion of his self control and discipline not to react as he wanted to carry on.

Her arms held his attention as they showed the slender and feminine muscles which were strong and firm due to her life as a warrior yet retained their attractiveness. He could not help but wonder just how it would feel to run his hands on them for some reason that has yet escaped him. He decided that he was going to do just that at a later time, for now he continued to look at the rest of Kaelyn's undeniably beautiful form and face.

He looked to her well toned and formed lower body, her smooth and flat but well toned stomach, her womanly hips, and her well form legs from thighs to feet and back again. He also noted the patch of green hair between her thighs and over her sex, that while odd looking added a very exotic look and aura of the beautiful woman despite the way she looked. And he noted that already there were signs of her arousal as he saw some streaks of wetness between her thighs

He made sure to look back up to make sure that he had memorized every detail of her appearance and hold the memories close to him.

This went in for a bit more until John decided to take the initiative as he reached out to her and she did not hesitate as she was now more than willing for this to happen. She did not have to wait for too long as the Spartan was more than eager to touch and taste her body, she could see it in her lover's eyes. And the Night Elf was more than eager to let her lover do what he wanted to her and make her cry out his name.

All she had to do was give him a nod and that was it as John did not hesitate to begin to touch and taste her.

…

"John...mmmmm!"

Kaelyn moaned out in Darnassian which John was thankfully about to understand as he continued to lavish more kisses on her naked form. She looked at him as he was now bare of his clothes and she enjoyed once more the sight of his body being exposed. He was very well toned and he radiated so much power that it was arousing her in many ways as he continued to kiss and caress her naked form. She was not going to be left behind as she also began to lavish kisses, and caresses of her own when she was able to be close to him.

She herself was far from idle as she began to touch his body once more and also kissing him back ,enjoying the taste of his skin and the feel of the iron hard muscle underneath the hot and taunt skin. They moved until the two of them arrived to the bed that was there in the room and she was more than willing to let him have his turn with her.

She looked to see him move on top of her, looking at her with intensity that made her very happy and begin to focus his attention on her breasts, she couldn't help but blush even more as she finally felt his breath on her skin and she felt the man's tongue and lips on her breasts. She moaned even more when he took her right breast into his mouth and used his tongue on her nipple while his hands were on her other breast as well as her stomach. She could not help but feel her heart beat faster and it was something that she enjoyed immensely.

John himself was getting used to what he was doing with Kaelyn, he had no idea how he seemed to know just what to do on Kaelyn's naked form as well as her breasts but he was not going to complain. He used his tongue as best he could while using the way Kaelyn moaned to serve as a way to determine just how well he was doing.

"Aaaaahhhhhh…."

The Night Elf woman could not help herself as she held his head in her hands, wanting him to stay there and lavish all the attention he could on her breast and nipple. She only released his head when he moved to her left breast and nipple. He then gave her other breast the very same loving attention that he had given her right breast and nipple, which was now being caressed by his hands.

This went on for a while longer and John was moving back and forth while using different motions of his tongue on her nipples and breasts as well as degrees of sucking as well. This was done to make sure that he was doing it right, and in Kaelyn's now pleasure addled brain, he was doing more than all right. She had never taken a lover before in her life, dedicating herself to the Sentinels, and even when some of the men from her people or those in the Alliance would look at her, she ignored them, and even ignored women who tried to convince her to be with them. But there was always a part of her that wondered what it would be like to be with a willing lover and now she was feeling it.

And she was utterly happy and was going to make the most of it, and when she could, she was going to give her lover an idea of just what sort of pleasure she could give him. That train of thought was more than enough to convince her that she should make her move on him before allowing him to bring her the very same pleasure that she wanted. She placed her plan into action as she spoke to him in Common.

"John, stop for a moment, please."

Instead of ignoring her request, the Spartan stopped and looked at her as he spoke gently and with some level of worry.

"Did I hurt you?"

Kaelyn smiled warmly at his actions and shook her head.

"No, but I want to do something for you so let me lead."

John did not know what was cooking in the Night Elf woman's mind but he was not going to refuse her. He trusted her as they had been working together for a very long time now and as such, he was not going to stop her if she felt that she could do something for him.. He nodded and moved away as Kaelyn smiled towards his willingness to let her do what she wanted to him. She moved over him and made him move a bit forward on the bed until they were in the middle of it. She then decided to kiss him again while rubbing her naked form on his own, pressing her bountiful breasts and hard nipples on his body. She enjoyed the pleasure this gave her as well as relishing the moans that he made on his own as it was enough to tell her that he enjoyed these moments.

Once she was done kissing her lover, she moved on to doing the rest of her plan and she hoped that she was going to do it right. She had never done this before and so she was going to make sure that she did it all right.

…

John hissed a bit to himself as Kaelyn was not wasting a single moment as she was kissing and licking his own male form. The whole thing started out with a deep and passionate kiss on the lips, similar to what they had done already and he was more than willing to respond in kind which seemed to excite the female Night Elf even more. He watched as she began to make her way to his chest and begin to kiss and lick his chest slowly, taking the time to even trace her hands, fingers, lips, and tongue on the scars on his chest. The sensations there were not of pain but pleasure and honestly speaking, it was the first time that he had felt anything like that in his life and he was not sure how to react yet.

Of course that did not mean that his body did not know how to react as parts of his body shivered at the contact.

Kaelyn could not help herself as she enjoyed the feeling of touching John like this, it was so intimate and erotic that she felt her sex begin to get hotter and wetter. The sensations were very nice to her and she was more than happy to see that John himself enjoyed it, even though she saw that he was still trying to comprehend the sensations. She also decided to rub her breasts and nipples on his body, feeling her hard nipples touch his skin and made her all the more pleased that she was feeling this here and now.

She could see the emotions there and as she continued on with her explorations of his toned form, the Night Elf finally reached his cock and it was a beautiful sight to her. She could not help but touch it slowly, feeling the texture and warmth of his skin and she began to take things a few steps further as she now moved her face to it. She rubbed her face on it, enjoying the sensations and also looking to see the looks that her human lover was giving her. She smiled seductively at him as she decided to try something that she heard about from so many of her fellow female Night Elves, and what Sandra had told her about what love making was like between men and women.

She moved her more than ample breasts to his sex, gently rubbing the side of her breasts on his sex and his testicles, enjoying the feelings they sent through her body. She then rubbed her nipples on his sex and enjoyed the pleasure from it as well as the moans coming from John himself. And when she felt ready, she parted her breasts and then placed John's cock there between them while pressing them together with her hands.

…

"Kaelyn!"

John's reaction was to be expected as Kaelyn was now moving her breasts up and down around his sex, sending shivers of pleasure up and down his augmented nerves and spine. These sensations were utterly driving him up the wall as one could say it and he could not help but look at Kaelyn as she continued with her actions. These feelings of pleasure were utterly new to the Spartan as he was not used to them and it was more than enough to drive him to distraction. Thankfully it was due to his still present self discipline that he did not do anything foolish which could harm Kaelyn. But the sight of her doing this to him was not going to be easy to dismiss and no doubt in his mind would have gotten a LOT of attention if anyone back home would see it.

As for the Night Elf, she relished the way John acted and she also enjoyed the warmth coming from his sex while it was there between her more than ample and firm breasts. She enjoyed every second of it and moved her breasts up and down. She could not help but find her lover's actions and cries arousing and the feel of his cock between her breasts certainly added to the feeling that was moving through her every nerve. This went on for a while longer with her occasionally stopping to let herself relax as well as John. Kaelyn could already feel the wetness of her sex growing as well as the desire to finally be one with him.

But she was patient and wanted this night to be worth it to her and him. This was why she decided to take it further as she moved to kiss the tip of the Spartan's sex. The action made John groan a bit and she continued with her actions, running her lips on his cock's head slowly and even used her tongue on it. It was very good and she still kept his cock in between her breasts which she was still moving up and down.

The pleasure for the two continued to grow by the second, Kaelyn relished the way John acted while John also enjoyed the feel of Kaelyn's ample breasts all over his cock as she moved herself up and down. It was not long before his suppressed male instincts began to break through and he began to move his hips a bit while moving his hands down to touch the sides of her breasts, massaging them slowly and gently to make her all the more pleased that he was taking a more direct role.

She like that and soon decided to end it for them as she then moved his cock out from between her breasts and without breaking a second of her motions, took his cock into her mouth and thankfully she was able to counter the body's gag reflex. Something that her people could do due to their long training and life span to boot and there was no doubt that this was going to be something that neither she nor John would forget at all.

"Aaaaaaaa….."

That cry of pleasure came from John's mouth unrestrained as Kaelyn began to take in his cock slowly into her mouth. He could not help himself as he looked at what she was doing to him and it was taking a great deal of his self control not to lose himself to the sensations. He watched as Kaelyn took in his sex slowly, moving her tongue all around him and making him feel more sensations of pleasure. These made it a lot harder for him to remain in a calm state of mind as she carried on in taking his cock deeper into her mouth while using her tongue on him at the very same time.

John was in a world of pleasure that was overriding his thoughts bit by bit as he looked at Kaelyn's actions once more. He could not help himself as he began to caress Kaelyn's ears and her hair, enjoying the feel of those in his hands as well as the feel of her skin when he moved to touch her face. He moaned once more as she began to move her head back and forth over his cock, using her tongue all the while and it was driving slowly to the edge.

Kaelyn enjoyed every second of this, moving slowly at first to get a pace going for her before moving a bit faster as she got the pace she wanted. The pleasure that she got helped her become a lot wetter in her sex and the way she saw John react to the pleasure she was giving him made it all the more worthwhile. She could tell that his self control was slowly eroding away and she was more than willing to let that happen. To finally see the Spartan in the grip of pleasure and release was something she was very much keen on seeing before allowing him to do the same to her.

"Aaaaaahhhhh…."

"Mmmmmm…."

"Kaelyn…."

John did not know what else to do as he moved to use his hands on Kaelyn to make sure that he was at least doing something to make her feel pleasure as much as he was. His hands soon moved to playing with her face and then to her long ears, he moved his fingers over them slowly and played with them just as carefully. His actions did have an effect on her as Kaelyn moaned out and the sensations of her mouth and tongue on his sex enough to send pleasure through him as well. It was not going to be long before he would finally reach his limit and he was not going to let that stop him either.

Both lovers enjoyed the pleasure they got from one another and it was not long before one of them was going to cave in. And John was the first as he finally felt his release hit him fast and hard. He looked at Kaelyn to try and warn her but she did not move and seemed to relish it. That was more than enough to drive him over the edge as he finally unleashed his seed and he could only watch in awe as Kaelyn did not move away but took it all in.

He could feel her tongue move all around his cock and he could only look as she took in his cum without making any complaints. He held her gently by the face and did nothing to distract as she seemed to enjoy it and so did he as he felt more of his cum flow out. She sucked in as much as she could manage and the deep blush on her face, deep violet with her skin seemed to have a very attractive quality to it as well. The Spartan could not help himself as he moved his hips a bit and it only served to push his still releasing sex deeper into her.

Kaelyn enjoyed the taste of her lover's seed and it was sweet, a bit salty yet clean to her taste showing to the Night Elf that her lover had not done anything like this before. She enjoyed the pleasure she was getting as she took in more and more of his seed into her mouth, and felt the shaking of his cock in her mouth as well. She could feel the thick, and hot seed flow into her mouth and she felt him release more of his seed. She relished it and as soon as she took in as much as she could take, she moved back to have some land on her face and some of it on her lips, neck, breasts, and her nipples as well.

She did not mind the outcome as she swallowed the seed that was in her mouth and began to wipe her face of the seed that was there and licked her own lips clean doing it slowly. And she did the same to her breasts, removing them of her lover's seed then cleaning the gathered fluids off her fingers as sensually as she could, all the while making sure that she was able to let John see it. She had no doubt that this image of her was going to be something that he could not ignore and would no doubt make him all the more eager for another round with her. She could already see that despite his release earlier, he was still rock hard and ready for more, making her very happy that he had such energy and stamina.

And John was certainly interested as he could not help but look at Kaelyn as the sight of the utterly naked female Night Elf doing that before him. And then looking at him with aroused eyes as she did so, beckoning silently to him to go ahead and give her the same treatment was enough to arouse the man's more basic instincts. And this time around he was more than willing to do just that.

As soon as she was done cleaning herself, Kaelyn moved to his side and now allowed herself to be displayed once more before him and she did not hesitate in her actions as she allowed her lover to see her like this.

John did not need any more invitation as he soon was on top of Kaelyn, making sure not to lie down on her too much and harm here. But now it was going to be his turn and he had every intention of making Kaelyn cry out his name as well.

…

"Aaaaahhhhhhh….John…"

Kaelyn was now the one being pleasured by her lover as John went back to pleasuring her breasts and nipples, only this time, he was being more passionate about it. He was still very gentle and slow about it though and she did not mind. The way he did his actions on her was slow and methodical, yet delicious and arousing to the Night Elf as she could not help herself as she held his head in her hands. She wanted him to touch kiss, lick, and suck her body to his heart's content and make him give her the very same pleasure

The Spartan focused himself to take things slowly and make the most of the current situation he was in. He began to show more passion and intensity in his explorations of her beautiful naked form, kissing licking and sucking her body, aiming for the areas that could get the most reaction from her. The Spartan's ability to quickly learn on the fly proved to be very effective as he was soon able to pleasure Kaelyn's body as well as breasts and nipples in the way she would enjoy greatly.

The female Night Elf could not help herself as she held John tightly in her hands as he continued to pleasure her body with his hands, mouth, lips, and tongue. She enjoyed every second of his actions on her as he was quick to learn how to pleasure her, and where on her body could make her all the more eager. The results of his actions were there as her heart beat faster, her breathing increased, and her sex became hotter and wetter by the second. He soon moved to her breasts and nipples with his mouth and tongue after he was done massaging them with his hands and playing her nipples with his fingers and palms.

"Ooooohhhh…."

She moaned out and spoke in Darnassian as John began to kiss and suck gently her breasts and nipples. He also made sure to let her seem him pleasure her breasts and nipples, circling his tongue on her nipples as well as sucking them at the same moment. All of this made her very happy as her lover began to increase his actions on her breasts. She watched him also move from her right breast to her left breast as well as her nipples. He wanted to make sure that he was able to give her breasts and nipples balanced pleasure. He also made the move of licking both breasts and nipples at the very same time. A sight that was utterly erotic to her as she had never seen anyone do that before in her life.

(By Elune's Grace! For a man who has never been with a woman…he learns fast….mmmmm.)

She was more than willing to put those thoughts into words as she spoke to John as he continued with his delicious ministrations on her body. But she knew that there was another part of her body which was eagerly awaiting his tender ministrations and she felt her hunger grow even more. But she forced herself to control her hunger, this was John's first time with a woman and she was not going to rush it. She knew that in the end, both of them would benefit so she was not going to spoil this for either of them, even if her desires were growing by the second.

John enjoyed what he was doing and he could feel his body go back to it's aroused state. He was also happy that he able to make Kaelyn this aroused as he had some doubts that he could actually do it at all. But those thoughts left his mind as he now focused on taking things a lot further than they already were. He could tell from the way her body twitched that she was eager for more and he was going to give her just what she wanted.

He soon moved away from her ample breasts after giving them a parting amount of pleasure and began to touch the rest of her body. He got reacquainted with her form while kissing and licking his way to her lower body. Kaelyn was more than willing to let him do what he wanted to her as she already knew just where he was going. She watched him as he moved lower, leaving kiss marks on her body as well as wet trails with his tongue along with moving his hands on her naked form.

"Mmmmmm….."

"Right there…"

It was not long before the Spartan was between her thighs and Kaelyn could not help but become more eager for what was to come between them. The naked Night Elf female looked at her human loved one and she was more than ready for what he was going to do. Her anticipation grew a lot more as John was soon positioning himself between her thighs and she could not miss the intense way he looked at her now fully exposed sex.

John could not help but admire the exotic look of Kaelyn's exposed sex, it beckoned to him and the smell there was different to him. Alien to be sure but hardly repulsive, it was like a sweet smelling pine like scent that was also strong and undeniably feminine to boot. It made him move closer to make sure that he did not miss a single detail and already the effects of his intense inspection were seen by him.

The thick pulsing heat in her body was now pooling to her womanhood and the desire for it to be filled by her lover's cock was growing great in her by the second. But she controlled it as best she could since she knew that this was only the beginning, not matter how torturous it was for her to do. She wanted all of these delicious feelings to last for as long as she was able to make them last before finally reaching the release she wanted deeply.

John was quick to sense the direction of Kaelyn's arousal and as he had adjusted with every circumstance of the battle, he adjusted to this. He made his move as kissed her pussy slowly, making her hiss in reaction to the contact, and he did the same thing to her clit, making her even more aroused. His tongue was soon in action moving up and down slowly as to make sure that he gave her as much pleasure as possible, he also used his fingers on her clitoris and vagina, moving them up and down alongside his tongue and also move them in and out of her sex. This made Kaelyn shiver and cry out as her hands held his head tightly.

And the taste of her juices were very much new and different, it was fresh, and had a sweet taste, like fresh…apples and honey or the like. It was odd, but certainly not unwelcome in the4 slightest as he began to take in more of her juices. That action naturally made Kaelyn even more aroused as she felt her body react to the thrusting and licking actions of her lover's tongue, coupled with the actions of his fingers on her sex.

"Ooooohhhhh…."

"Yeeeeesssss….."

"Morrrrrreeeee…."

The pleasure for Kaelyn increased as John continued with his oral ministrations and she could feel the heat and wetness in her pussy grow even more. She looked to see her lover continuing with pleasuring her sex and clit, which added to her desires for a great release to her fast and hard. The same could be said for her Spartan lover as John took in more of her juices, and relishing the feel of her soft, tight, hot, and wet inner walls all over his tongue as well as his fingers when he used them.

Kaelyn bucked and shivered with each action John did and she could feel her release come closer and closer. She was now speaking in Darnassian once more, and it was in such a rapid way that neither she nor John could grasp it. Nor did they want to since they were still in the grip of their coming orgasm. Both of them were reaching it bit by bit as John would carry on with his now increasing actions to drive his Night Elf lover right to the very edge.

And he was able to do that as she finally shouted out her orgasm.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

That was the only warning that the UNSC Super soldier could get as he was hit by a wave of hot and thick wetness from Kaelyn's sex. The heat that he felt from Kaelyn's vagina was also very arousing along with the wetness that she released. He took as much as he could take and enjoyed the taste and warmth, as he now had a guess on what was it that Kaelyn herself felt when he finally climaxed and released his cum into her mouth. He could also feel the way her inner walls caressed his tongue and the idea of what it would feel when he filled her sex with his penis made him very eager for the chance to finally bring Kaelyn to the orgasm she desired after this one.

As for Kaelyn, she was in heaven as she enjoyed the pleasure that flowed through every bit of her body, and she felt herself nearly orgasm one more as John's tongue move in and out of her pussy. The thrusting action of his tongue and fingers was a brief taste of what was going to happen to her once they finally reached the point that they would unite in the way both men and women should. That alone was more than enough to arouse her even more and make her very eager for it all.

As soon as he was done in lapping up as much of Kaelyn's juices, he looked to see her panting, blushing deeply and her eyes were glowing even more, a sign of absolute bliss in Night Elf culture and biology. Kaelyn smiled happily at him and he smiled back as he soon crawled over her and then the two of them kissed one another. Kaelyn did not mind at all that she was able to taste her own juices on her lover's mouth, and tongue, in fact she reveled in it and served to arouse her even more. The two kissed deeply and both moaned as John's cock which was rock hard rubbed on her sex as well as her clit unexpectedly and the two parted as the Night Elf looked at her lover's now fully aroused sex.

She knew that this was now the time and she looked longingly at her lover to finally take the last step that she knew both she and he wanted. She wordlessly moved her hands to her sex and parted her wet outer lips to reveal the wet, and hot deep purple steath of her womanhood to him and silently begged him to enter her now.

John hesitated only briefly as he moved himself there and soon was between her thighs, she nodded and John moved in. He pushed his cock in slowly, parting her outer lips and he saw his cock being engulfed by her violet hued sex, the patch of her hair there to add to the whole sight. He looked at his cock moving into Kaelyn's sex and felt her body's inner sheath begin to take him in slowly and adapt to the pleasure as well. He then looked at her and he could see her face which was in a mask of pleasure, her eyes glowed even more and her breathing was becoming more intense.

John's eyes did not deceive him in the slightest as Kaelyn was awed by the feel of her lover's cock slowly moving past her outer lips and deeper into her inner sex. She felt every inch of John's sex move in and she was utterly amazed that he was filling her bit by bit. She had never done this before and while she no longer had her maidenhead due to her training, she had thought there would be pain. But there was none, it was like he was filling her in a way that was both filling yet comfortable at the very same time.

Kaelyn moved her head back and forth slowly as she felt her sex continue to take in more of John's cock. She let the exquisite pleasure and sensations grow and flow through every part of her body and she gripped the sheets of the bed underneath her. Her hands soon moved to gripping her lover's arms as well as he continued to drive his sex into her sex. And it was not long before the Spartan's self control was broken as he made one last thrust of his hips and that allowed him to bury his cock all the way to the base into Kaelyn's sex.

John was not pleased by that action and hoped that he did not harm Kaelyn by his lapse of control. But instead of being in any sort of pain, she was utterly happy and made her pleasure a lot more obvious to herself and her lover as well.

…

"BY ELUNE! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The cry was for a good reason as Kaelyn now felt her lover's cock buried deeply into her sex and she couldn't help but feel awed by all of it. She had never been with any man, even among her own people since she was so focused on her duties as a Sentinel. But now she was in awe as well as being gripped by joy at feeling her lover's cock buried deep in her sex, and when she felt that he was buried to the hilt in her sex, she looked up to him and blushed at the sight of her lover over her like this. The contrasts between them, her fully naked purple skinned female form next to his fully naked pale white male form was very interesting indeed and she could not help but feel her heart beat a bit more as she saw the pleasure written all over his face…all because of her.

John himself could not help but stay still and enjoy the feeling of her sex taking him in like this. For a moment he was worried that she was not going to be able to handle it. But she had proven himself wrong and the Spartan could not help but look at the fully blushing Night Elf below him and then move to kiss her deeply, and she responded in kind, unmindful of the fact that she could taste herself in his mouth and tongue. In fact, it only served to arouse her even more and she loved that a lot.

They continued to kiss one another and they soon parted from one another, John began to move his hips back and forth and as soon as he did so, Kaelyn moaned out at the sensations that flowed through her body as John's sex moved deeper into sex and also begin to move back at the very same time. She was not the only one as John himself was trying his best not to lose control of himself as the sensations he felt flowed through his cock and to every nerve ending in his body, the pleasure was undeniable for the both of them and the very second he was nearly out of her sex, the Spartan thrust himself slowly back into her sex, making Kaelyn moan even more as well as shiver as she felt her sex being filled and stretch to accommodate her lover's sex. John looked at the blushing Night Elf and she looked back at him with passion, love, lust, and happiness in her eyes and her face. He then smiled gently back at her and he began it over again, making her smile even more as she moaned out her pleasure.

"Yesssss…."

"Mmmmmm…."

"Mooooorrrreeee…"

The Night Elf Sentinel could not help herself as she felt her sex become hotter and wetter as John continued to drive his cock deeply into her sex. They fit into one another so well that she wondered if they were somehow meant to be together. It was a very strange thing for her to think as she was a Night Elf and he was a Human, and from another dimension as well. And the differences between her and the Spartan was made even more so since there had been little in common between them as well as their different histories and origins from one another. But she recalled what her friend said to her when she finally admitted her desire for John and her doubts and fears.

(Sandra: Love knows no species Sister, look at the Humans and the High Elves, they at times do not get along, yet they have children with one another. And I actually met a Human woman married to a male Gnome of all things! If you love that man, then go out there and show it, no matter the outcome.)

She smiled warmly at that and vowed to tell Sandra about what she was feeling with John as she looked at him once more as he was also blushing as he continued to thrust his sex in and out of her own. The blush on his face with his pale snow white skin was a bit odd yet arousing at the same time to her, and the way he was with her made her happy that she was with him like this.

"John….soooo good…"

"Kaelyn…"

Both lovers began to pick up the pace bit by bit, John did not want to harm Kaelyn accidentally and she was pleased by his gentleness as he truly cared for her pleasure and happiness, not just his own. Kaelyn moved her head up and kissed him deeply as he did likewise while using his hands to steady himself while continuing to thrust his hips back and forth. Their cries to one another continued to grow in frequency and intensity as John began to move faster and deeper into her sex.

"Aaaaahhhhh…."

"Harder…."

"Mooooorrrrreeee…"

Kaelyn tightened her grip on the Spartan as she felt each thrust of his sex in and out of the sheath of her womanhood, the hot and delicious pleasure she got from each movement he made drove her closer and closer to release. And the same could be said for John as he felt Kaelyn's inner walls milk him for all he was worth, taking him in and massaging him, holding him there, and when he moved out and back in, take him in again. He had known about how the process of procreation worked and how men and women did it for not just procreation, but as a release of stress and frustration, and more seriously show of love and affection for a partner.

Those sorts of things were merely subjects that were included in the education that he and the other Spartans back on Reach got, and therefore was not taken too seriously. But now he was taking it seriously as he looked at the female Night Elf who enjoyed everything that he was doing to her right now. He moved to kiss her again and she responded gladly to what he had done as they kissed one another very deeply and the pleasure for them continued to grow. Once they parted from one another, he began to increase the speed of his thrusts. And Kaelyn was more than pleased with what he had done at that exact moment.

The smell of sex was thick in the air and once more John was happy that the ventilation systems on the Dawn were working well enough to filter out anything that he did not want to flow around the Dawn's air flow. Cortana would not know nor care since she was an A.I, and the Huragok would not care either since they were not organic beings. But the others on the ship would figure it out, and the last thing he wanted was for someone to find out.

But that train of thought was pushed aside as his pace became faster and harder as he thrust hard and deep into Kaelyn's still wet and hot sex. Both of them were in the grip of pleasure and the sight of the two lovers would have really been something. John's pale skinned but undeniably well formed male form covered in sweat, moving with power. And Kaelyn's well formed purple skinned body taking him in and moving in time with each thrust he made.

They were utterly crying out with each thrust John made as Kaelyn wrapped her legs around his waist and the two of them knew that they were soon going to reach their limits.

And reach those limits they did as John gave a few more hard, deep, and fast thrusts into Kaelyn's hot and wet sex, making the both of them cry out at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

John thrust his hips one last time and finally felt his orgasm hit him with the force of a Gravity Hammer, but without the pain and shock. And for Kaelyn, her second orgasm of the night was like she was in a raging inferno of sensations, all of which was undeniably delicious to her senses. And for the two of them, they each had different takes on how their orgasms felt to them.

For John, the orgasm he had before when Kaelyn used her hands first, then her breasts, and then her mouth and tongue, was not as intense as this. That did not mean he did not like it, but the second one was definitely burned into his senses. He felt Kaelyn's inner walls milking his sex for all it was worth as he released more of his seed into her sex. The heat, softness, tightness, and wetness there as well was utterly different and was wonderful. All the pleasure he felt flowing through him as he felt his seed fill Kaelyn's sex was great and he could see that Kaelyn was also deep in her own state of bliss. She looked at him and he could not help but look on at her as he moved his hips a few more times to really drive it in deeper into her, making her blush even more.

For Kaelyn, the feeling of being filled to the brim by her lover's cum was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was like John had made her his mate for life and it was something that she loved as she felt her inner walls milking his cock of every drop of his cum. The thick and hot liquid that filled her sex was utterly delicious to her body and mind and she could not help but look on at her lover who was deep in his own state of release. What she saw made her very pleased as he looked in bliss, something that she had hoped to see. The hardness of his cock was still there and it amazed her that he was still like this and that made her all the more eager to see how far he could go and how long he would last.

As both lovers finally began to recover from the release they had just experienced, John gently moved off of the Night Elf woman and then lay down to her side, taking her with him. They had parted from one another and Kaelyn felt her body begin to cool down as she looked at John with longing in her eyes, he touched her face gently, running his thumb on her lips and she kissed his thumb, making her smile even more as he spoke.

"You were beautiful Kaelyn …"

Kaelyn blushed even more as she knew that he would not say anything like that without truth behind it and now matter how many times she heard him say it she loved it deeply. She also knew that the sight of him in the grip of bliss was utterly worth it and thus she replied in kind.

"And you took my breath away beloved."

John could not help but hug Kaelyn and she relished the closeness between the two of them, they also felt that their bodies were not completely cooled off yet as well. The Spartan looked at the Night Elf Sentinel and she blushed a bit at the intense but gentle way he looked her over and he spoke once more.

"You seem eager for more."

Kaelyn raised and eyebrow at that and replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"I can tell…do you want to do it some more?"

Kaelyn smiled warmly at that and moved to him, lying on top of her lover and spoke in a very seductive tone while moving her free hand to his sex, enjoying the feel of it in her hand.

"Of course."

…

The rest of the night for both lovers was ecstatic and wonderful as both carried on for as long as they were able to. Kaelyn could not help but feel blessed as John's endurance and stamina, already impressive in battle proved to be…very effective when it came to matters in love and passion. For a human to have lasted this long was a feat that would have made the other Night Elf women deep purple with envy.

John's shyness and confusion did not last for very long but she was happy that he was willing to go along with what she had in mind. And he did not disappoint her, as she felt that she was going to die happy. They changed positions a number of times as well as also show different sides to one another, he was so passionate and gentle with her, becoming only rougher if she wanted it and desired it from him. And she enjoyed it as hours passed between them, her moans and cries were so loud that she had feared that people could have barged into their room and seen just how he had driven her to bliss many times over.

As for John himself, he was trying to make sense of all the emotions and feelings flowing through him at this very second. One thing for him was certain however, he was not going to forget any of this for as long as he was alive. Seeing this utterly passionate, lustful, and wild side of Kaelyn was something that he doubted he was going to stop enjoying. The way she looked at him with those emotions on her face made him feel more alive than he had ever been in his life. And to know that she wanted this despite so much telling them that this was wrong for them both made it all the more potent in his mind.

They carried on with their actions on one another and the pleasure for them continued to grow as they used different positions that Kaelyn suggested and John was more than willing to try them. The hours passed them by and soon the two of them reached their limits and their arrival to their limits was all worth every second.

John lay next to Kaelyn, his body covered in sweat and her body was also covered in sweat, Both of them were panting and they could not move much anymore, and after all the things they had done together, that would be easy to understand. The Spartan looked at the Night Elf and the Night Elf looked at the Spartan back, and both of them smiled at one another as Kaelyn reached out and took John's right hand into her own and she moved to be closer to him.

John did not hesitate and allowed her to come closer, and she then laid down her head on his arm and she lay there, enjoying the still lingering warmth of her many orgasms that she had experienced and the pleasure that flowed through every part of her body Kaelyn loved it and could tell that her lover also was still enjoying the pleasure that he got from his own orgasms though his were fewer due to his body's augmentations, allowing him to bring her the orgasms that she now relished.

Kaelyn moved gently to kiss John one last time and he responded in kind as both of them went to sleep, allowing the gentle embrace of sleep to take them into the realm of dreams. Kaelyn went into her sleep and was soon having dreams that were all wonderful to her senses and she had no problem in holding them close to her. And for the first time in his life, John no longer had the vivid dreams that had been his for the past thirty years, dreams of battles, loss, blood, death, pain, defeat, triumph, relief, victory, and salvation.

His dreams were now of happiness, peace, and love…with the Night Elf woman beside him right now being the center of it all

…

The next day…

John could not help but feel like he had been through one heck of a training marathon last night and he could not help but wonder how that happened. The sleepiness was soon gone and he looked around to see himself in his room, not in the cryo-bay as he had thought moments before, and he noted that he was naked. That did not bother him in the least but what did get a reaction from him was the sight next to him.

There was Kaelyn, sleeping soundly with the blanket covering, or rather barely covering her fully naked form. The Spartan tried to make sense of how the Night Elf woman was like this next to him, until his memories of last night came back to him. Once he realized what they had done, he could not help but feel something stir in him. It was not a negative feeling for sure, but something else entirely as he could not help but look at her.

In her sleeping state, the Night Elf woman looked very beautiful, she was already beautiful when awake, but sleeping peacefully like this and naked added a whole new dimension to the whole situation. He could not help but look at her as her hair was all over the pillows and despite how long it had been, he could smell the scent of her lingering arousal and passion. He could not help feel his body react and he focused on trying to suppress it for now, they had done a LOT last night and he was not sure that she had recovered just yet. He gently touched her cheek and she moaned a bit, making her blush a bit more and he could not help but act as he leaned down to gently kiss her lips.

"Mmmm…"

Kaelyn moaned as she felt the touch on her lips, making her open her eyes slightly, to the sight of John kissing her gently, she smiled warmly and without wasting a moment, looped her arms around his neck, making the two kiss one another deeply. Once the kiss ended, John moved away as Kaelyn got up and that allowed the sheet covering her naked form to fall away to reveal her naked upper half to the eyes of the Spartan, and she did not mind at all that she was now exposed to John as she spoke.

"Thank you for the kiss John, I enjoyed waking up to that."

John smiled as he decided to go with the flow and moved closer to her and hugged her, she did not mind and relished the very close contact between the two of them. He smelled the scent of her hair and her skin and looked at her as she seemed very happy and content in his arms. Kaelyn herself enjoyed the closeness between her and John and she enjoyed the warmth of his body on her own.

They stayed this way for a moment or so before John spoke gently.

"You know that this is going to change things between you and me, right Kaelyn?"

"Yes…but I don't regret it, I loved every moment with you and I would never trade that away for anything else in the whole world. What I want to know is if you regret it John."

John briefly thought it over and gave his answer.

"No I don't regret it, truth be told, you were amazing Kaelyn."

"Thank you."

"I wanted to talk to you about something important before we move on to doing the rest of the things that we need to do today."

Kaelyn already had a very good idea just what was it that John wanted to speak to her about, and that served to dampen her spirits somewhat. And that was his plan on what to do once his ship was fully rebuilt. Her heart ached at the thought of him leaving but she tempered that ache by recalling that there was still time left for them to be here with one another.

"All right, what is it?"

"I…know that you do not want me to leave this world, and in truth there is a part of me that does not want to. My duty is still there of course, but I feel in my gut that there is still a lot for me to do here and if there is one thing I learned well, is to trust your gut. If the time comes that something happens that prevents me from leaving this world or if I feel that I can better serve my world and people by being here, I will choose to stay here. That is still a long way from happening and uncertain Kaelyn, and I recall an old saying 'Time has a way of changing things'"

Kaelyn nodded at that and spoke gently to him.

"So you will stay?"

"For as long as I can…and if I cannot leave for whatever reason or of my own free will, then I will stay here and do what I can to adapt to this world."

Kaelyn smiled at that, she then moved to face him and then gently kissed him once more. And when they parted from one another she spoke once more.

"I am glad for that, now I think we should enjoy what time we have before he do what we need to do."

And John was not going to complain as Kaelyn kissed him once more, they began to repeat what they had done last night. But unlike before, they were going to do things slowly and gently to make sure that they were going to enjoy every moment of it before they got up. It was at least an hour or two before dawn came and both lovers wanted to use that time well.

…


End file.
